


i miss you.

by fuenciado



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuenciado/pseuds/fuenciado





	i miss you.

not since you, have i slept a full night away. not since you, have i looked at someone and felt butterflies. not since you, have i wanted someones arms wrapped around me, even though i hate when people touch me. not since you, have i met someone with that shade of brown eyes that makes my knees weak. not since you, have i dreamt of running away, being alone, yet as one being, together.

you took everything away from me, you took everything you gave me and more because not only did you take my happiness but you took the things i love as well (you).

i haven’t spoken to them in weeks and i’ve barely left my apartment and i can’t stand the sunlight because it reminds me of you rising early in the mornings, whipping open the curtains to blind me (you claimed getting up early made life better). i can’t leave the tv on because it reminds me of you, the way you needed it on to fall asleep, the background noise to your dreams (and i’d always have to turn it off because i couldn’t sleep with it on). i cant listen to music because songs make me think of you singing them or us dancing (horribly) or those dumb playlists you’d always make.

everything reminds me of you and it’s far too much and i read the name jamie and i misread it as jaime and i say something in spanish and think of the words you once whispered in my ear and i feel something soft and think about how you had to touch everything we passed in the store and i pick up a chocolate bar and have to put it back because all i can see is your damned puppy dog eyes when you slip it into the basket and i catch you.

i miss your presence in the house and it feels far too empty without you and your clothes are gone from the closet (which was always really your closet because you took up far more than your half) and i miss your laugh ringing out in the air and i miss the way your stuff always had to migrate around to my side (including your body on the bed) and i miss your scent and the feel of your lips pressed against mine and i miss you. i miss you so much and i can’t stand it.

\- vic

 


End file.
